When future meets past
by ausllylover2211
Summary: What happens when, austin and ally's kids go back in time and the time machine somehow breaks? They will finally see their parent's love story live. And a little ups and downs that they will somehow cause.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:time machine and trouble

**This is my first story so try not to write any hate reviews**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything(sadly)**

**Year 2035**

** Ashley's POV**

Ally- Aiden, Ashley get up and come downstairs. We have something to show you two.

Ashley- Okay mommy !

I rushed to the bathroom and took a bucket full of cold water. Then I slowly went near Aiden's bed and…

SPLASH!

Ashley- Get up sleepy head!

Aiden- Ashley! You can sometimes wake me up like a normal sister you know?!

Aiden has brown hair and light brown eyes. Unlike me, I have blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Aiden is a little adventurous as you may say and a little immature. But I am totally girly. You know, pink ,shopping are totally my type of things. But we both have one thing in common and that's MUSIC!

Ashley- Um….. I don't think so. Now, get up. Mom called us downstairs, she said she has to show us something.

Aiden- What is it now?

Ashley- (shrugging) I don't know.

Aiden- I'm gonna change and then I'ill come.

Ashley- Me too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ally's POV**

I just hope Aiden and Ashley likes this. Austin and I worked so hard to find this. Oh! I forgot to tell trish and dez are here too. Trish is reading a magazine, Dez is goofing around and Austin is,well watching the TV. And Miranda is waiting impatiently for Aiden and Ashley. You may be wondering who she might be. Well she is Trish and Dez's daughter. She has black straight black hair and blue eyes.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of breaking of glass and loud Spanish cursing. And as I thought it was Trish and Dez.

Ally- Dez, what did you do now? And Trish how are you all wet?

Trish- This doof knocked of the glass in my hand and the water is now all over me!

Dez- I told her to catch! Its not my fault that she's a bad catcher.

Ally- You guys are now married at least be a little mature.

Trish- I wish I didn't married this doof.

Ashley- Mommy! Daddy!

Ally- Finally.

Going in we saw that Miranda was squeezing the life out of Ashley like they met after hundred years.

Miranda- Thank god! Your finally here. You don't know how it's like to hangout with a bunch of old people.

Ally, Trish and Austin- Hey?!

Dez- Where are they? I don't see them.

Ally- Anyways, enough of the talking. We have to show you something. Follow me, its in the lawn.

When we reached there I slowly removed the cover.

Aiden and Ashley- A TIME MACHINE?!

Austin- seems like you two liked it.

Aiden- We loved it.

Austin- Okay we will test it out later. First lets go eat breakfast.

Everybody started going inside.

Ally- Ashley, aren't you coming?

Ashley- Yeah everyone go in I 'ill come in a sec.

**Ashley's POV**

I got up on that thing and started pressing random buttons.

Ashley- How does this thing works?

Everything started shaking and all the lights started blinking. But suddenly it came to a stop. I quickly crawled down.

Ashley- Where am I and what time is this? Oh no! The time machine broke! How am I going to get back?

Aiden- Well I am not sure about the time and place, but I'm pretty sure it's broken.

Ashley- Aiden?! How did you get here?

Aiden- I crawled on the back when you first started this thing. Now lets ask someone about the time.

Ashley- (spots a man) Excuse me sir, can you tell us the date?

?- Yeah its, 2nd december 2011

Aiden and Ashley- Uncle Dez?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:meetings and continuous mistakes

**Hey! Sorry for such short chapters but I'ill try to make them longer. Please,please,please review it means a lot. On with the story then.**

** Ashley's POV**

Ashley- Um…. Can you tell us your name please?

Dez- Oh you said it correct but since when did I became an uncle?

Austin- Hey Dez! What up?!

Aiden- DADDY?!

Austin- Wow! Slow down. Since when did I became your daddy?!

Ashley- Oh, nothing you just look a lot like him. Besides he is a little cray-cray. Don't worry about him.

Dez- I can see that, besides everyone is not as smart as me.

He said puffing out his chest. And earning a weird stare from everyone.

Dez- What?

Austin- So… I'm Austin, what's your name?

Ashley- I'm A…..lissia. yeah, I'm Alissia and this is Ryan.

Aiden- Say what now?!

Ashley- Yeah, your names Ryan(turning towards Austin and Dez) Sorry, he has a short memory. Ryan come with me and let's make some small talk.(pulling him aside)

Aiden- What happened?

Ashley- Aiden , don't you understand. We can't tell them anything about us but since we clearly can't go back anytime soon, all we can do is become their friends. Okay now let's go find mommy.

Aiden- But where's sonic boom?

Ashley- There it is, now let's go hurry up.

**Austin's POV**

Those two did seem a little weird. But I've never seen them around or at school or something. Where are they heading? Probably at home. I'm getting a little hungry. Lets grab some corndogs.

Austin- Hey Dez, want some corndogs?

Dez- Sure.

Austin- I'll be back.

While going over there I spotted a music store. It was like a heaven for music. And look an angel. I mean seriously look at that girl. She is angelic. Brown hair, big brown doe eyes. I think I need to ask the angels if they lost one of their members. Well, need to get the corndogs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Austin- here are the corndogs you wanted.

Dez- Thanks, by the ways look I bought this new phone and it has a camera and I want to try it out. Have something in mind?

Austin- why don't we shoot a music video? There is a music store nearby, why don't we shot me playing the drums.

Dez- Ok, we will go but let me first learn how to switch it on.

**Aiden's POV**

We entered sonic boom and saw mommy helping out the last customer. Then she turned towards us.

Ally- Welcome to sonic boom. How can I help you?

Ashley- Um…Hi! I'm Alissia and this is Ryan(pointing towards me)

I waved a little.

Ally- Hi! I'm Ally.

Ashley- Do-

We were interrupted by the sound of drumming. And as thought, it was daddy and uncle Dez.

Aiden- Lets go, we will come later. Let mommy and daddy have their little chit-chat.

And with that we left.

**Ally's POV**

Can anyone tell, am I drooling? Cause I swear this boy is crafted by angels. I mean look at him, he has dark brown kind eyes and shiny blonde hair that flops just the right way. How can anyone not fall for him? Okay but since he is playing the drums so clearly he is a rule breaker. So, I went near him and whistled in his ear.

Ally- Did you not see the ' please do not play the drums' sign

Austin- Its okay , I'm an awesome drummer.

I could not help but get lost in his eyes.

Ally- What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said, are those corndogs?

Austin- Yup

Ew! How can a guy who looks so cute be so dumb. I got to say he's a no brainer but he's still sooo cute. Can you say attractive?

**Austin's POV**

I can't make out a word she's speaking. I'm too busy admiring her. I could just get lost in those beautiful eyes of her. She's totally here from the heaven. Well, let me try to listen to her while I get lost. Pull me back to earth if I space out. Suddenly I see those two doofs from before walk in.

Ally- No! you- Wait, hi! Alissia, hi! Ryan.

Austin- Wait you guys have met?

Ally- Yeah, just a few minutes ago. What are you guys doing here?

Aiden- Oh, you two haven't finished yet?

Austin- Finish what?

Aiden and Ashley- um….

**Please review it would mean a lot and the more reviews I get the more I'll update. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3: aunts and misunderstandings

** Hey, guys I'm back with a brand new chapter. And a big thanks to Kaylabow for supporting me. You're a great friend. I don't want to bore you so on with the story then.**

** Ashley's POV**

Aiden and Ashley- um…..

Trish- Guess who got a job at cupcake city?!

Thanks you god and thank you too…..AUNT TRISH?!

Ally- Hey, Trish!

Dez- Wait you know her?! She's the girl who beats me or says rude things to me at school.

Trish- Hey, carrot head.

Dez- SEE!

Trish- ok! Who are they?

Ally- Uh we just met 'em. She's Alissia and this is Ryan.

Ashley- um Ally, is there any place in the store where me and Ryan can talk in private.

Ally- I don't usually let people use it but you can go in the practice room.

Ashley- Thanks.

**Trish's POV**

That was weird. I have some suspicions on them. Maybe I should spy on them. I know it would be rude to eavesdrop on someone's private conversation, but hey , since when did I became a nice person? I slowly walk upstairs and see the door slightly open.

Ashley- I can't take this anymore. We have to tell mom and dad.

Aiden- Are you crazy Ashley! This can destroy everything. Everyone can probably even die!

Ashley- But we can't go around like this Aiden!

Aiden- We have to wait for the right time to tell them.

Wait if their names are Aiden and Ashley, then why did they told us it was Ryan and Alissia? This is too much to take in. Not that I believe in all this, but what if they are aliens who came to destroy the world. Suddenly the door opened and I fell to the ground.

Ashley- Trish! Were you eavesdropping?!

I slightly nodded my head because if they are aliens then I'm dead.

Aiden- How much did you hear?!

Trish- Almost the whole of it.

Ashley- I think we should at least tell her about us.

Aiden- Okay I guess telling her won't hurt.

They pulled me inside the practice room and sat me on a chair. Now that I look at them more closely. The girl whose real name I learned to be Ashley is like a female version of that guy Ally was talking to and the boy whose real name is Aiden is like a male version of Ally.

Ashley- Okay look I know this is hard to believe but…. we came from the future.

I sat there dumbstuck with a blank expression on my face. I knew there was something about these two, but future is just ridiculous.

Aiden- Hello! Aunt Trish, back to earth.

My head shot up at the mention of the word 'aunt'.

Trish- What did you just call me?

Ashley- Aunt. Since we came from the future, you're our aunt and I'm pretty sure you know our parents pretty well. At least one of them.

Trish- uh… Who are your parents?

Aiden- Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. Well, Ally Moon actually.

WHAT DID THEY JUST SAID?! I think that's the boy who she's talking to. That's why they looked a lot like them. I think I'm going crazy.

Trish- Okay but if you two are from future then tell me about mine.

Ashley- Trish, we can't tell you about your own future. But I'm going to tell you one thing. You already know the guy your going to marry.

Trish- Who is he ! Who is he!

Aiden- Aunt Trish!

Trish- Fine! Wow, got to get used to that,

Ashley- Yeah, and you have to promise us that no matter what happens you have to keep this a secret. Deal?

Trish-hmmmm… Deal! Now lets go downstairs.

Aiden and Ashley- Okay!

They are behaving like kids. Wow, already getting the aunt feeling. Besides, now that I think about it Austin and Ally will make a cute couple. Well, better get my bridesmaid dress done. Now that I think about it, who will I marry? Probably some cute guy from school. What if he's in the football team. All of them are super cute and don't even make me start on the basketball team. They are cool with a K.

Trish- hey, Ashley is the guy I'll marry cute and will he truly love me.

Ashley- Oh, he will be head over heels for you and you will talk about his cuteness day and night. Making people bored out of their minds.

Only one thought came into my mind- YAY!

**Guys you have stopped reviewing. Please review for chapters or else I'll seriously stop writing. Please, please, pleeeeeeeeease review. And as a prize you'ill get longer chaps, I promise. And guys please check out stuck-between-a-melody's and kaylabow's profile. They are totally amazing. Please do it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4: skipping days and surprises

** Hey guys, so the scripting form of the story didn't work out for me. So, I thought of doing it normally and there are more people about to join ( not with me, in the story) so enjoy!**

** IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END!**

** ASHLEY'S POV**

We head inside sonic boom and scene a marvellous seen unfold infront of us (note the sarcasm). And the scene is…..

"FREACKLES WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP?"

"OH YEAH, MAKE ME"

And much to uncle Dez's bad luck, aunt Trish was wearing a hook hand. She hooked her hook inside his mouth and…ooooooooohhhh. That must hurt.

So, here's a little update on our lives since it has been three weeks since we time travelled and were stuck in here. Well, we're living at aunt Trish's because we don't have a house in this time. We had a little money ( and remember if you are the kids of two world famous popstars in the world, then a million dollars are also a little amount to you. So you can do the math of how much we have) so we were able to buy some clothes (the whole store). And someone else found out our secret. It was uncle Dez and lets just say aunt Trish has to shout while talking about our secret.

Suddenly, mom enters from the practice room.

"Do you guys have to fight all the time? And what's it about _this_ time" she said, putting emphasis on the word 'this'. Yeah, I wonder too. Aunt Trish looked a little taken aback but it was quickly replaced with a sort of thinking look. " Um-uh…. Yeah, it was….no..um?" she seemed to ponder over the answer while rubbing her temples. "Seriously ? You guys don't remember what you were fighting about but you were still fighting?" mommy said " seriously, you guys are too much." Suddenly Aiden added from behind me and I nodded in agreement. " Well, its not my fault that he made a mistake" she said defensively " How could you say that its my mistake if you don't remember what happened?" uncle Dez said but by the look on his face he seems to remember what happened and since the look is somewhat guilty. I presume that he did did a mistake.

" Well, you always seem to make a mistake!" aunt Trish added by slightly raising her tune and I think that this might as well start a fight again. " Oh yeah, well just for your kind information, I don't!" uncle Dez rising his voice as well. " Well, you at least didn't make the biggest mistake that is standing right infront of me. Your parents did that one!" here they go again.

Everyone of us found it wise to leave them cause everyone knows that it is dangerous to go in between them when they are fighting. Daddy tried once but let just say it didn't turn out pretty. " So, Aiden and Ashley," opps, I forgot to say, mommy and daddy found out our names because of uncle Dez. Lets just say we had to do a lot of explaining after that, though all was a lie ( like we have some luck in going without explanation in the future). " what are you doing today" mommy completed. Me and Aiden both shrugged in response. " well, did you guys hear anything about Austin? Didn't see him all day." We both shaked our heads in response. Why are we doing things at the same time like typical twins, though we are one. Suddenly the giant glass doors burst open and came in none other than ….DADDY! " Ally, hide me" he said and in an instance jumped behind the counter. As if on a cue a bunch of screaming girls came running. But luckily they ran past sonic boom, thinking that he would not run inside a store. " Wow! That was close." Everyone starts laughing hysterically even Daddy cracked up a little. Aunt and uncle went back to their fighting and the rest of us turned towards daddy for explanation and he said something about 'a mall accident'

And just in cue uncle Dallas walked in the doors shooting mommy what was supposed to be a 100 watt smile but to me seemed like a wannabe smile. Ok now don't get me wrong , he's awesome but how would you feel if you were in my situation? Me and Aiden groan loud enough so that the people near us could hear which I hope does not include uncle Dallas

" Hey Ally!" uncle Dallas said with I think using all the charisma he could master. Seriously, if that's his best I rather not see his worst. That thought alone makes me shudder.

**Ally's POV**

" Hey Ally!" ahhhhhhhhhh . Dallas is here! Oh my god, do I look good enough? I quickly started flattening my hair with my hands and suddenly a hand grabs my hand, stopping me from my current actions. " Don't worry, you look amazing." Austin whispers in my ear. I don't know why but the way he does it sends shivers down my spine. I send him a quick smile and he smiles back and walks over to Trish and Dez who has finally stopped fighting. I see dez treating his wounds which Trish probably made and Trish rubbing her hands signalling she has finished with her work.

I turned back to Dallas " You doing Dallas here what?"( what are you doing here Dallas?) Ugh! Stupid stuttering! But Dallas somewhat magically got what I wanted to say and shooted me a 1000 watt smile which could melt any girls heart. But I saw Aiden and Ashley scoff from the corner of my eye. Aiden is a boy but, how could Ashley not be flattered? I somehow managed to talk normally and we started a conversation.

**Austin's POV**

I don't know why but the way they are talking all flirtiliciously makes my stomach twist into knots that would make a pretzel jealous. I take a sharp intake of breath and resume my talking with Trish and Dez

**Ashley's POV**

I want to puke seeing mommy and uncle Dallas. And I'm dead sure Lindsey will do the same when she sees this. I truly miss my cousins, infact it would be wrong to call them cousins. They are like sisters to me. Oh my god I just wish they were here. Suddenly a hand rests on my shoulder .

" Hey, cous" That voice, the voice I know all too well. oh, it can't be. Can it? I turn around and as I suspected it is…

**And BAM! Finished! I know I took very long to update. sorry!**

**IMPORTANT A/N: hey, guys. So, heres how you guys will review I want you to do it cause its funny but if you want to write more things in there, you can.**

**If you love the story write: Auslly (cause I love it)**

**If you think its okay write: Trez ( cause I think its okay types)**

**If you hate it write: Gally or Ausper (anyone that you hate the most; cause I absolutely hate both)**

**Any ques are welcome through reviews and I'll answer them in the chap after that.**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
